Giving in to Temptation: Green Edition
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Hermione decides to visit the twins at the shop for a little St Patricks Day celebration. Fourth in the Series. FredHermioneGeorge.


Giving in to Temptation: Green Edition

Hermione closed her office door firmly, flicking her wand behind her shoulder to ward it securely before turning to exit through the foyer; she dodged a random burst of green glitter from an animated door handle and slid out the front door into the semi-dark evening.

The building Hermione worked in was a two block walk from Diagon Alley and housed all number of smaller wizarding firms that specialised in things from pamphlet printing shop, a magical hair and beauty salon and the House Elf Rights Department where Hermione worked, it had been shifted some years ago from the Ministry itself and she had to concede that it was better than getting rid of it all together.

Not that Hermione was bothered by its location, infact by being in an outer office she got to avoid most ministry memo's and running into people she didn't want to see and best of all she got to walk past Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes every time she had to attend a meeting at the Ministry. It was always tempting to forgo the meetings and spend a pleasurable afternoon with the proprietors of the loudest and most colourful shop in Diagon Alley but there were house elves to save and rights to defend – the fun stuff had to wait.

It had been a long day, house elves she had discovered in years gone by did not take to alcohol so well and today being St Patrick's Day meant many house elves were finding themselves in tricky situations. She had consulted four separated families about relocations today and the expression on the poor creature's faces was enough to want to make her quit her job. What she needed was a stiff drink; and she knew just the people to provide it.

They had never had a spontaneous meeting, everything about their relationship had to be planned ahead to avoid detection but tonight she was feeling a little bit wicked. 

Pulling her the clips from the tight bun at the back of her head she flung her hair so it rested in a riot of waves around her shoulders. Flinging off her robes and tucking them in her bag she tugged at the buttons of her green silk shirt and shimmied until the hem of her tight skirt was high enough to give the barest hint of thigh. She was ready; she just hoped they were too.

Slowing to a stop in front of their shop door she saw the light on in the back room, she almost reached for the door handle before remembering it was after hours and they probably had all manner of anti-theft and breaking spells in place. She fluffed her hair one more time before resorting to the traditional muggle way of letting ones presence known – knocking.

She wasn't sure if they heard her the first time and was raising her fist again when first one then two red heads appeared. Twin smiles greeted her when they realised who it was and they quickly ushered her into the shop, looking both ways down the cobble stone street as if someone might recognise them kidnapping their future sister in law. The green hued crowds didn't seem to be paying them much attention, focused instead on a night of merriment.

"Sooo Miss Granger, what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" purred George seductively in her ear, his front pressed to her back as he slowly moved her toward the back room, his hands caressing her hips lightly causing the first wave of arousal to thrum through her body. 

"I just got off work and I thought you two might like to join me in a drink," she replied, meeting Fred's eyes as he opened the door to the rather untidy stock room. He smiled down at her, his blue eyes twinkling and she winked back. Who was she fooling? She was there for some hardcore shagging and they knew it. 

George took her by surprise when he spun her in his arms so that their chests pressed together, her head resting just under his chin before he got a firmer grip on her hips and lifted her to the workbench, depositing her with a kiss that left her breathless. Fred watched on with a smirk and produced a half empty bottle of fire whisky and three shot glasses, pouring them each a healthy dose and downing it in one gulp. 

"Now that you are here you can help us," Fred informed her after downing his third shot and smacking his lips together in appreciation.

"Help how?" she asked, loosening another button of her shirt, it was getting rather warm in the back room. Both men followed her fingers movements before Fred answered her, tearing his eyes away from her chest to focus on her face, it seemed like a challenge.

"We have been commissioned to create the official St Patrick's Day fireworks and we have to finish packing them," he indicated to several open crates on the floor, each with green shredded paper pouring out from the sides, obviously meant to cushion the products.

"How can I help?" she asked, her voice slightly slurred, the twins noticed her flushed cheeks and realised she could hold her alcohol as well as a house elf.

"Well we can't exactly go to the kind of place we are going dateless, and that's where you can help,"

"You want to take me on a date?" she asked, her voice higher than normal in her surprised tipsy state.

"Yes, don't worry about Ron darling, we saw him earlier today and the ministry have told him and Harry they are on crowd control tonight," George informed her.

"He was pissed off about that too … something about going out with Seamus and the boys for St Patty's Day," Fred added on the side, approaching her and spreading her legs enough to stand between them, gently kissing her thigh through the fabric of her skirt before looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"So what do you say love?" he breathed and she had no choice but to nod yes. George gave out a whoop and flicked his wand at the crated sealing them up.

* * *

"Where are we going anyway?" Hermione asked half an hour later as they wove their way through the dark streets trying to find the venue. 

"Its called the Green Bar, it only opens once a year and both muggles and wizards can go there," George said turning another corner and finding a dead end before cursing loudly.

"Why only once a year?" she slurred, they had managed to have a few more shots before leaving and it was doing funny things to her brain. 

"Because the organisers use a lot of spells and charms to draw the muggles in – the ministry try every year to catch them because they know its such a risk but the muggles are so drunk by the time they find the place that they just play a lot of things down to their imaginations," Fred explained, consulting the piece of paper that was supposed to be their map and pointing in the opposite direction they were travelling.

Taking another turn they found what they were looking for. A small sign above the empty warehouse flashed neon green telling them they were at the Green Bar. Stepping in Hermione was surprised at what she found. 

Hundreds of gyrating bodies, splattered with neon green paint filled the dance floor. There was a small bar set to one side and what appeared to be leprechauns serving the customers everything from Bailey's and Bourbon to Fire Whisky and Elvin Wine. It was an eclectic mix of muggle and wizard and the whole place seemed to pulse with a life of its own. 

"This is …" she yelled over the music, watching the dancers at a loss for words.

"Great!" answered George as he moved toward the bar to deposit his goods.

"Wicked!" added Fred helping her to push through the crowds so he too could get rid of his burden, the boys order another round of shots and they stood watching for a moment as they downed their drinks.

Hermione couldn't help swaying to the intoxicating beat, her movements seeming to come from deep within her, she turned to Fred who stood next to her and began to move against him. Grinning down at her he vanished his glass and grabbed her hips, leading her out onto the dance floor, George followed close behind.

She ground her hips against his and heard him groan, only to return the noise when George stepped up behind her and she was sandwiched between them, no matter which way she moved she was able to touch hard wanting male flesh – it was more intoxicating than the whisky.

There was a loud bang from near the speakers and the crowd cried out in surprise as they were showered in a spray of neon green, coating the group and flashing bright under the lights. Hermione felt splatters fall from her hair onto her face and looked up to find Fred grinning down at her, the look utterly adorable and she couldn't resist reaching up a hand and pulling his head down to hers. Their tongues battled for dominance but she lost when he gasp of surprise had her leaning back rather than forward.

George's tongue was doing wicked things to her neck and the shell of her ear at the same time Fred was claiming complete possession of her mouth, performing acts that mimicked the ones she was so desperate to play out. She had to remind herself that they were on a public dance floor but nobody seemed to notice the hot and heavy threesome. A bright flash of light above had all three of them breaking apart and looking up, George's erection pressing into her buttocks as she leant back to watch the impressive indoor firework display. She was just about to return to her lover's mouth when the house lights were switched on and a loud, sadly familiar voice boomed out over the bewildered crowd.

"This is an illegal party and by order of the Minister of Magic must be disbanded. All participants are to remain where they are," the Great Harry Potter, king of the party poopers voice faded and there was a moments silence before everyone inside the warehouse scrambled for the doors. 

She looked up at Fred and George who seemed to be silently communicating before she felt herself being tugged into a side along apparition. Nobody seemed to notice in the panic scramble that they had just disappeared into thin air. They arrived in the upstairs apartment of the shop laughing and gasping for air.

"That was close Gred," one twin said to the other collapsing on the couch with a sigh.

"Too close Forge, good thinking though," the other complimented, joining him on the couch. Hermione stood there, neon paint drying in her hair and making her skin feel tight and dry as the two red heads laughed themselves silly. They seemed to have completely forgotten how close they had been to making love to her on the dance floor; her own body couldn't forget that easily and she was practically crying out fro release.

"I'm just going to shower," she said when she realised they weren't paying her anymore attention. If they wouldn't take care of the problem she would just have to take care of it herself. She entered the bathroom and peeled off her work clothes before turning on the hot spray not bothering to close the door, they had seen it all before anyway.

She was too busy examining her now green hair to notice the faint pop and squealed like a girl when she stepped into the shower stall only to find George standing there naked as the day he was born grinning down at her. She clutched a hand to her breast, her heart pounding wildly at the surprise.

"A little warning would be nice," she growled, stepping under the warm spray and letting the water run down her body.

"Where is the fun in that?" he asked huskily, his eyes raking over her now wet glistening body. She didn't bother to respond. He let her stay under the water for a minute longer before backing her up against the tiled wall and pinning her arms above her head, taking her lips under his almost brutally. She matched his passion and then some, hooking one leg around his hip and letting him help her into his arms. 

His arousal brushed against her dripping core and they both gasped, he reached between them to guide his head into her tight passage, spinning them around a moment later to brace himself against the wall, pumping into her roughly. She gasped and closed her eyes, feeling light headed as if the lighting was too harsh and she had too much to drink. Her senses were in overload and got worse when she felt a second body press against her back, supporting her and caressing her.

"Fred," she moaned as his fingers pinched her nipples and his mouth bit down between her shoulder and her neck, carelessly leaving a mark. She released one hand from the back of George's neck and reached back to grip his brother closer to her needing to feel all of him, managing to gasp the one instruction that would bring her over the edge and quite possibly them too.

"Switch," she was panting now as George withdrew his pulsing phallus from her body and allowed Fred to press them both into the wall, bracing his arms against the cold tiles as he found her entrance. Hermione let go of her grip in his hair and snaked her hand between their bodies, pumping George in time to Fred's thrusts all three of them panting and moaning. 

Where George's thrusts had been strong and fast Fred's were always maddeningly slow and oh so deep letting her feel his entire length and slowly building her to a mind blowing orgasm. She didn't know which of the two she preferred, some days she wanted the quick earth shattering release George could provide and others she needed to feel it build slowly, to loose all control and focus on that one point of desire. Right now all her points of desire were standing to attention as the three of them reached the end of their tether.

George was the first the succumb, squirting his hot seed into her hand and cursing loudly as he took her nipples in his mouth and sucked hard, determined to see her though as well. Fred moved his fingers down her body; his whole face screwed up in concentration as he manipulated the tight bundle of nerves between her legs and cried out as he felt her inner muscles clamp down around him triggering his own release seconds later. 

It was George who kept them from collapsing on the ground, keeping a grip on Hermione's thighs, which were still around his waist, Fred was able to keep his hold on Hermione in turn.

"That was …" Hermione panted, lifting her head from George's chest to kiss him softly.

"Fucking fantastic," Fred muttered from her shoulder, kissing his way up her jaw and taking her lips as well.

* * *

Hermione arrived home around an hour later, having cleaned her clothes and tearing herself away from the two towel clad men who tried hard to get her to spend the entire night with them. She crept in the front door thankfully finding her house empty. Ron and Harry were probably still modifying the muggles memories of the Green Bar and cleaning up the mess they had left behind.

She found a bottle of sober-up potion in the medicine cabinet and gulped it down in one go just as her fiancé and best friend arrived home. She quickly disposed of the empty bottle and straightened her clothes. 

"Busy night?" she asked, coming into the lounge room to find them raiding the kitchen for a midnight snack.

"You could say that, I don't understand why Seamus loves this holiday so much, its a lot of bloody hard work is what it is," said Ron, emerging from the fridge with some leftover pie in his hand and two bottles of butter beer in the other.

"I heard on the wizard wireless there was a raid on an illegal night club," she dropped in casually and Harry and Ron, absorbed in pie just nodded that they had heard her. Having made her appearance Hermione decided it was time to go to bed, it had been a long day.

"What's that in your hair Hermione?" Ron asked as she turned back for the hallway. Her hand instinctively felt the dried patch of paint on the back of her head not realizing it was there and she nearly cried in defeat. Why hadn't the twins pointed out she had missed a spot? Probably because they were too busy trying to get your clothes back off a little voice in her brain responded. 

This would require some quick thinking, "Oh um, I decided to give the bathroom a fresh coat of paint while you were out, I must have got some on me," 

Harry and Ron looked at her flushed face for a moment before turning back to their pie. She sighed in relief and flicked her wand as she passed the bathroom, changing the walls to a hideous neon green that would probably glow in the dark on the way to her bedroom. At least the colour would always remind her of this night.

* * *

_A/N – Thankyou to the lovely ladies of the 'Twin Exchange' Forum for their help with this. It was a rather spontaneous decision to write this so I'm not sure how it rates against the other three but please tell me what you think anyway. Pie for you all if you do!_

_Please Review!_


End file.
